Geoff's Secret
by starstruck17
Summary: Geoff has a secret that no one, not even his girlfriend Bridgette knows about. Rated T for some mild language.
1. Suspicion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama**

It was nearly past noon, and Bridgette and DJ were at Starbucks just waiting to hangout together. They were wondering where Geoff has been.

"Aren't you going to call him," DJ asked.

"Yeah, hold on," Bridgette answered.

She went into her pocket to pull out her phone, and try to call her boyfriend. The phone rings and Geoff answers.

"Geoff, it's Bridgette. I thought we agreed that we were going to hangout today at Starbucks," Bridgette replied.

"Yeah babe, apparently I have to work. I work during the middle of the days so I can't hang out," Geoff answered.

"Seriously, you don't tell us when you're going to work," Bridgette ranted.

"Sorry babe, I'll call you back," Geoff said hanging up.

Bridgette was pretty pissed off when Geoff said he had to work. She and DJ were not expecting him to just ditch them like that. So it was just going to be the two of them hanging out at Starbucks.

"That's the fifth time he's ditched us," Bridgette complained, "he doesn't tell me that he works during the middle of the day."

"Yeah, it's like everytime we plan to do something, he bails out on us," DJ said.

Bridgette was starting to feel pretty uneasy with herself with Geoff constantly abandoning his girlfriend and his best friend. This has been constantly happening for quite sometime.

A couple of days later, Bridgette and DJ were planning to go to Olive Garden for lunch. They were going to invite Geoff, despite the fact that he might ditch them for work again.

"I'm gonna call Geoff to see if he's joining us for lunch at Olive Garden," said DJ getting his phone out.

"Hold on DJ, I'm going to call his work first to see if he's there, and how he's doing," said Bridgette.

Bridgette was about to give a call to Dick's Sporting Goods, which was the store where Geoff was working. Someone from the store gave her a call.

"This is Dick's Sporting Goods, how may I help you," the person on the phone said.

"Yes, do you know of an employee by the name of Geoff Larkins," Bridgette asked.

"Oh you mean our top employee Geoff, oh yes he's not working until later tonight," the person on the phone said, "is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No thanks," Bridgette replied.

She hung up the phone, and this time tried calling Geoff. Now she has a clear mind that he could be joining them for lunch at Olive Garden.

"Hello," Geoff answered.

"Geoff, me and DJ are going to have lunch at Olive Garden. Are you going to join us," Bridgette asked.

"I'm working right now, can I please call you back," Geoff asked.

"Okay, what would be a good time to come see me and DJ," Bridgette questioned.

"I say about 2:30," Geoff answered.

Bridgette was starting to feel suspicious. Geoff wasn't working until later that night, and he said that he was working right now. She was having the feeling something was going on.

"Okay, I'll see you at 2:30. No later," Bridgette said as she hung up the phone.

"What happened," DJ asked.

"Guess what, Geoff said he was working, and Dick's said he wasn't there, and he wasn't going to work until later tonight," Bridgette explained.

"What, is he using work as an excuse to not hang out with his two favorite people," DJ questioned, "What is he doing?"

"Come to think of it, he would've been caught talking on his phone if he really was working because you can't work during your shift," Bridgette said, "Something's going on DJ, and I want to know what it is."

"What do you mean," DJ said.

"Every afternoon when we plan something, he backs out. Something is not right, and I'm going to get to the bottom of this," said Bridgette, "come on DJ, we're going to Olive Garden."

"I guess a late lunch wouldn't hurt," DJ replied.

So it was almost 2:30, and Bridgette and DJ were waiting at the Olive Garden for Geoff to arrive. Bridgette was feeling really impatient, and DJ was feeling the same.

"I got a text saying he's on his way," DJ replied.

The waitress was on her way to the table that Bridgette and DJ were sitting in.

"Can I take your order," the waitress asked.

"Yes, we're waiting for someone," Bridgette replied.

"So we're not ready to order yet," DJ replied.

"Okay, I'll be right back," the waitress replied.

Bridgette was looking out the window, and she finally saw Geoff, but he was actually getting dropped off at the Olive Garden.

"DJ, you might want to look at this," Bridgette said.

She got DJ's attention, and he saw Geoff in the passenger's seat of a red jeep driven by Lindsay. DJ went outside to check it out as he feared that it might be bad for Bridgette. DJ was listening in.

"Thanks for the ride Lindsay," Geoff said, "here's $100."

"Aww, no problem Greg. Too bad Tyler didn't get to enjoy this fun," Lindsay said, "Bye! and thanks for the money."

Lindsay drove off and Geoff was ready to walk in. DJ was there to greet Geoff as the party boy caught up to DJ.

"Hey dude, what's up," Geoff asked.

"Nothing, come on Bridgette's waiting," DJ replied.

Geoff and DJ walked back to the table where Bridgette was. When the two sat down, Bridgette glared at Geoff.

"Babe, what's wrong," Geoff asked.

"Oh..nothing," Bridgette answered.

"So Geoff, why did Lindsay drive you? I thought you had your own car," DJ questioned.

"Yeah, my transmission was bad so it had to be fixed. Getting a ride was pretty much my only option," Geoff explained.

"Yeah, but why were you with Lindsay," DJ asked, "Isn't it a little wierd to be in the car with another girl that isn't Bridgette. Why wasn't she with Tyler?"

"Yeah, um I don't want to talk about that. Anyway, why don't we start eating," Geoff said acting all happy.

Later that night, Geoff was working and Bridgette was remembering all of the events that happened today. She was being bugged by the fact that Lindsay gave him a ride to Olive Garden, and not call her or DJ to pick him up.

"Geoff lying about working, he doesn't show up in the afternoon, and he arrives to lunch with Lindsay dropping him off, and Geoff gives her money" Bridgette said to herself.

She was looking at the picture of her and Geoff, and tears were starting to flow through her eyes as she could only think of one thing.

"THAT BASTARD IS SPENDING HIS AFTERNOONS CHEATING ON ME WITH LINDSAY," Bridgette screamed to herself.

It was making sense, he made up some story that his car's transmission was bad, and he didn't want to talk about her and Tyler, and maybe for no reason he paid Lindsay. The fact that Geoff was cheating on Bridgette with Lindsay was the only thing that Bridgette could think of.

"Bridgette, what's going on," her mom asked through the door.

"It's nothing," Bridgette answered.

"Okay, just checking," her mom replied.


	2. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama**

The next day, Lindsay and Beth were hanging out together at Lindsay's house in her bedroom. They were on Facebook looking up on Heather's posts.

"Okay, I'm reading her Facebook posts, and I like to ask myself, when will she admit that she's in love with Alejandro," Beth questioned.

"I know, Hannah and Allen seem to be a great couple," said Lindsay, "ooo, I should post that on Facebook!"

Lindsay was about to go on her computer, and she wrote the post of how Heather and Alejandro(she puts in Hannah and Allen) should be a couple. Beth was able to notice something on Lindsay's Facebook account.

"Lindsay, can I ask you something," Beth said.

"Sure, what is it," Lindsay asked.

"I look at your Facebook page everyday just to see what you've been up to, or if you have any cute photos of you and your doggy. I just noticed something, your friend total has went down by one," Beth said.

"Really, did Hannah for some reason become my friend, and then she unfriended me? I would totally understand that," Lindsay said.

"I don't think so. I do keep track of both of our friends list, lets see who defriended you," said Beth.

Beth was looking at Lindsay's friend list on Facebook, and as she was looking, she noticed that Bridgette was no longer a friend on Lindsay's Facebook page.

"Lindsay, I don't what happened, but Bridgette unfriended you," Beth said.

"Who's Bridgette," Lindsay asked.

"Let's just say this, she and Geoff always do what you and Tyler do. Make out all the time," Beth stated.

"Oh, now I remember. But what did I do wrong to make Bridgette not my friend anymore," Lindsay asked.

"I don't know, why don't we find out. Let's call Bridgette right now," Beth said picking up the phone to call Bridgette.

Bridgette was at home sitting on her couch thinking about all that's happened. Bridgette unfriended Lindsay from her Facebook page after believing she and Geoff might be doing something behind Bridgette's back. She heard her phone ring.

"I wonder who's calling," Bridgette said as she picked up the phone.

She noticed Beth's number, and just hung up ignoring it as she believes that might be Lindsay calling from Beth's phone.

"Screw that stupid bitch," said Bridgette, "she's stealing Geoff from me!"

Back at Lindsay's house, Beth heard the phone hang up. Beth turned to Lindsay with a concerned look on her face.

"She hung up," Beth said.

"Um, what are we supposed to do," Lindsay asked.

"Why don't we just go to her house tommorow. She'll have to talk if we're there," Beth suggested to Lindsay.

"Okay," said Lindsay.

The next day, Bridgette was laying in bed thinking of how she was going to catch Geoff and end things with him. She didn't want to just straight out dump him, she wanted to catch him first.

"I know Geoff won't do anything today because well, he's working," Bridgette said mockingly to herself.

Bridgette heard a knock on the door, and she just got up while still in her pajamas to answer the door. In a miserable mood, Bridgette opened the door to see Lindsay and Beth.

"Hey Beth, why is piece of garbage here," Bridgette questioned.

"We wanted to have a talk with you," Beth demanded.

"About what, why Lindsay is such a whore," Bridgette said.

"Well, it was about why you unfriended Lindsay on Facebook. We wanted to call you yesterday, but you hung up," Beth explained.

"Because I didn't want to talk to her," Bridgette told Beth.

Lindsay just took a deep breath and walked towards Bridgette. She was pretty concerned, and Beth just stood out of the way just in case the two blondes were going to go at it.

"Alright Brooke, what did I do wrong," Lindsay questioned.

"How about screwing around with my boyfriend. Me and DJ saw you yesterday sending him to Olive Garden and giving you $100," Bridgette growled.

"Well his car was broked so he ended up letting me drive. That $100 was a deal to let me give him a ride, plus I used that money to buy these new sexy sandals," Lindsay said showing off a pair of red sandals with heels.

"When you mean ride, you mean you ride on his ass," Bridgette questioned.

"How can you ride on someone's ass," Lindsay asked.

"Don't you play dumb, even though you are dumb," Bridgette exclaimed, "admit it, you and Geoff were having fun together, and he's cheating on me with you!"

"I don't believe this! Lindsay, did you really how should I say this, have fun with Bridgette's boyfriend? If you did, then I'm not your friend anymore," Beth said.

"I only do that sort of stuff with Tyler. I gave Greg a ride to Olive Garden because his car was broken," Lindsay explained.

"I don't buy that, all those days Geoff bailed on us saying he had to work was to be with you. He ditches us just you two can have your moments," Bridgette exclaimed.

"What no, I did give Geoff a ride, but I never would do that stuff to him. I know he's your boyfriend, and I have a boyfriend too. I'm not some person who tries to destroy couples like Heather," Lindsay explained, "by the way, she won't admit that she likes Al."

Bridgette wasn't buying anything, but she was going to give her one more chance. Bridgette went to the phone to call Geoff.

"What are you doing," Lindsay asked.

"I'm going to see if Geoff wants to go to Starbucks," Bridgette answered, "but we're not going to Starbucks."

The phone began to ring, and Geoff was on the phone ready to speak. He was sounding nervous on answering the phone, and Bridgette was trying to keep her cool.

"Bridgette, this isn't a good time, I'm working," Geoff said.

"Well I was going to say if you wanted to Starbucks, but I understand," Bridgette replied.

"Maybe another time, bye," Geoff responded as he hung up.

Geoff rejected another plan with Bridgette, and that gave her a small sigh of relief. Now Bridgette has come to realize that Lindsay did not have any activity with her boyfriend.

"Lindsay, I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me," Bridgette said.

"Aww, I never was mad at you. I'm glad you know that I'm never coming between you and Greg," Lindsay said.

The two hugged and Beth was so happy that the two made up. Then the hug stopped, and thoughts were still running through Bridgette's head.

"On second though, you're not completely off the hook just yet. I need to have a talk with Tyler to see if he knew your activites of two days ago," Bridgette said.

"What, you're somewhat still angry with me," Lindsay asked.

"You heard Bridgette, lets go to Tyler's house so we can have a talk," Beth said.

Bridgette, Lindsay, and Beth all left her house as they were about to have a chat with Tyler. Bridgette got out her phone to give the news to DJ.

"Hello," DJ responded.

"I might be wrong, Lindsay may have not had anything to do with Geoff. I am going to get to the bottom of this," Bridgette said.

"What are you doing," DJ asked.

"We're going over to Tyler's house," Bridgette answered.

"Can I come. I want to be part of this too," DJ questioned.

"Go ahead, we'll meet up at Tyler's house," Bridgette replied.


	3. Explaination

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama**

Still unaware of what Geoff has been doing, Bridgette is hoping to realize that Geoff has not been hanging out with Lindsay. The two blondes and Beth were on their way to Tyler's house, and when they arrived, DJ was there.

"DJ," Bridgette said waving to DJ.

"Hey guys, what's up," DJ said greeting the group.

"Guess what were going to do, we're going to see Tyler," Lindsay exclaimed.

"I know, why do you think were here," DJ kindly said.

Bridgette walked up towards the door and knocked. Tyler was in the house, and he heard the knock on the door. He went up to the door and opened it to see Bridgette.

"Whoa, when I expect a blonde girl at my house, I mostly expect Lindsay," Tyler said.

"Tyler, I came to give you some news. My boyfriend Geoff might be cheating on me," Bridgette said.

"What, are you serious? You two look like a good couple, just like me and my Lindsay," Tyler said.

"Aww, that is so sweet," Lindsay said.

"I know what you're saying Tyler, but might not be true either. I had a feeling Lindsay might have been seeing Geoff behind your back. The other day, I saw her drop Geoff off at Olive Garden, and Geoff said that was because his car wasn't working," Bridgette explained.

Tyler heard was Bridgette was talking about, and Lindsay, Beth, and DJ just went into the living room to sit down and listen.

"I think you might be overreacting," Tyler said.

"Overreacting, did I tell you that I had a feeling your girlfriend might have been hanging out with my boyfriend behind your back," Bridgette stated.

"Actually Bridgette, his car was getting fixed at his house. I was actually the one fixing the car," Tyler explained.

"What! Are you serious," Bridgette questioned.

"Tyler, since when did you become a mechanic," DJ asked.

"It took me a while to finally realize that I'm crap at sports, so I decided to certify myself into becoming a mechanic. Since I was the only one Geoff knew to be a mechanic, he called me to do the job," Tyler explained.

_Flashback_

_It was back on that day when Geoff was supposed to meet DJ and Bridgette at Olive Garden. Tyler was fixing Geoff's car in his garage while Lindsay just sat there looking bored._

"I was fixing Geoff's car, and Lindsay was starting to feel bored, so she decided to kiss me from when I was under the car," Tyler explained.

_"Tyler honey, can I have a kiss," Lindsay asked._

_"I'm pretty dirty, I don't want to get oil all over you," Tyler responded._

_"Aww please," Lindsay begged._

_Tyler saw Lindsay's lips, and as he was leaning his head towards Lindsay, he didn't pay attention to what was above his head as the underneath of a car seemed pretty narrow. Tyler banged his head._

"I was stupid trying to kiss Lindsay that I banged my head under the car. I couldn't move since I might have had a huge concussion," Tyler explained, "I felt like I had to go to the hospital, and I called for Geoff."

_Geoff came into the garage as quickly as he could. He saw Tyler lying down in pain._

_"My Tucker's hurt," Lindsay said, "I think we need to take him to the hospital."_

_"I really should be seeing Bridgette and DJ soon. Can you give me a ride to Olive Garden on the way," Geoff asked._

_"Tyler wanted you to drive, because he says that I'm not good with a car. I mean I like have a license to drive," Lindsay explained._

_"Tell you what, you drive me to Olive Garden and I'll give you $100," Geoff said._

_"Okey dokey," Lindsay replied._

_Lindsay got into the driver's seat of Tyler's car which was parked in front of Geoff's house, and Geoff got into the passenger's side._

_End Flashback_

"So the hundred bucks was a deal for letting Lindsay drive," Bridgette asked.

"Yeah," Tyler answered.

"You knew Lindsay was driving Geoff to Olive Garden," DJ asked.

"Of course I did. You probably didn't see, but I actually was in the car laying down in the back seat. I would've been to the hospital a lot quicker if Geoff just put you guys aside and drove himself," Tyler explained.

"Why did you want Geoff to continue driving," Bridgette asked.

"Um, you should know Lindsay is how should I say this, not the best with directions," Tyler said, "the only time she was ever at Geoff's house was when I fixing Geoff's car, and she came along with me."

Bridgette was now starting to believe that Lindsay truly didn't get her way with Geoff, because Tyler was telling the story.

"Lindsay was with you the whole time," Bridgette asked.

"I would've gone in just to maybe watch TV, or see if Greg had any snacks, but he didn't want anyone in his house. Seriously, I had to pee badly sometimes, and Tyler probably did too," Lindsay explained.

Beth walked over to Lindsay, and she smiled at her BFF. Beth and Bridgette were relieved that Lindsay was innocent.

"Lindsay, I'm sorry if I had a feeling you were cheating on Tyler," Beth said as the two hugged.

"I wonder why didn't Geoff say that," DJ questioned himself.

"Yeah, it was pretty embrassing to know how I was fooling around. I didn't want anymore memories of me looking like a fool," Tyler said.

"There is still one question, why has Geoff kept ditching us in the afternoons when we have plans," Bridgette asked.

"You know what Bridgette, I still don't know. Maybe he could be cheating, or maybe he's doing some sort of online school course and he wanted to surprise us," DJ suggested.

"Please don't say that, but I do want to get to the bottom of this," Bridgette said.

"As I said, me and Lindsay were not allowed into his house while I was repairing his car," Tyler said.

"So what has Geoff been doing," Beth asked.


	4. Revolation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama**

Bridgette made Lindsay her friend on Facebook again, and everything seemed to be resolved. The only mystery that remained was what on earth was Geoff doing. They knew it always took place in the afternoons, but Geoff did tend to hang out with his friends and girlfriend when it wasn't at that time of the day.

The five of them were hanging out at Olive Garden. They agreed to all have lunch together, and to figure out what was going on with Geoff.

"I'm glad were all here, we got to get to the bottom of this," Bridgette said.

"I thought this was the bottom here," Lindsay said.

"She wasn't talking about the restraunt, she was talking about her boyfriend," Beth stated.

"Here is the deal, after lunch we're going to pay Geoff an unexpected visit. He told me he's working again, but he has to be doing something," Bridgette said.

While they were eating their lunch, Bridgette was trying to think of a way to find out what Geoff was doing. They didn't know if he was hurting them, or secretly trying to improve himself.

"Can we have dessert," Lindsay asked.

"Lindsay, we're not paying a whole lot of money on all of us," DJ answered.

After lunch, the five teens all arrived at Geoff's house, but they parked the car a few houses away to make sure Geoff doesn't think he's stalking them. Bridgette was putting a wire on Lindsay which she had tucked underneath her shirt.

"I still think Geoff is going behind my back, and if he really is, then he could fall for you. Go to the door and try to seduce Geoff, but don't really do it. I just want to see if he's planning to admire other girls," Bridgette told Lindsay.

"Oh, so that's why I'm looking so pretty today," Lindsay said looking at herself.

Lindsay got out of the car wearing a shiny red top, an orange miniskirt, and the red high heeled sandals that she recently purchased with the money Geoff gave her after driving him to Olive Garden.

"If he hits on Lindsay, I'll kill him," Tyler replied.

"DJ, while Lindsay is distracting Geoff, you look around to see if you can find any clues on what he could be doing," Bridgette told DJ.

"It seems wrong to violate my best man's privacy, but its for a good cause. I need to make sure he's not hurting us," DJ said.

DJ followed Lindsay, and hid in Geoff's bushes. Lindsay was at the front door of Geoff's house, and she began to knock on the door. Geoff quickly came to the door.

"Whoever's there, please leave," Geoff growled as he opened the door.

"Hello there charming," Lindsay said in a seductive say.

"Lindsay, are you trying to hit on me," Geoff asked.

"Oh Grant, you look so handsome looking like some...beach cowboy. I just want to kiss you," Lindsay said attempting to kiss Geoff.

"Lindsay back off, you have a boyfriend, and I have a girlfriend," Geoff ranted.

DJ got into the house without having him notice, and Lindsay didn't seem to notice too. She was too busy pretending to have her way with Geoff.

"Babe, please don't get out of hand," Tyler said.

"We should get a closer look," Beth suggested.

"You're right, lets go," Bridgette replied.

The three of them got out of the car, and went all the way to the house. DJ was in Geoff's room to see if there was anything suspicious inside.

"Alright, time to search this room," DJ said to himself.

DJ was looking in his closet, in his dresser, under his bed, and so far he found nothing. DJ was getting nowhere to finding out what Geoff was doing.

"I'll check the labtop," DJ said going to Geoff's labtop, "better not be looking at porn."

DJ opened up Geoff's files on his computer, and he noticed nothing was up there. There was still no conclusion on what Geoff was doing, and then Lindsay lead Geoff into his room.

"Lindsay," DJ cried.

"DJ," Geoff questioned.

"Kiss me," Lindsay responded.

"NO! I WANT BOTH OF YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE," Geoff yelled to both Lindsay and DJ, "and DJ, why are you here?"

"Why do you keep ditching your bro and Bridgette," DJ argued.

"It's none of your business," Geoff yelled.

"While you guys fight, I'm going to watch TV," Lindsay said going to Geoff's TV to turn it on.

"LINDSAY DON'T," Geoff screamed.

Lindsay turned the TV on. What appeared on the TV was Twlight Sparkle from My Little Pony preparing to sing.

_Twlight Sparkle: Morning in Ponyville shimmers, morning in Ponyville shiiiinnnees!_

DJ and Lindsay were looking at the TV to see that My Little Pony Friendship is Magic was on. Geoff was in disbelief that the TV was on, and Bridgette, Tyler, and Beth all got into the house.

"Geoff, what's going on," Bridgette questioned.

Geoff was feeling embrassed in front of his girlfriend, his best friend, Lindsay, Tyler, and Beth. He was about ready to cry after everyone saw the TV.

"Alright you caught me. The truth is...IM A BRONY," Geoff hollored.

"You're a brony," Tyler asked.

"Yeah, I watch My Little Pony everyday. I've been a huge fan of this show for quite sometime," Geoff explained.

"Wait a minute, are you saying that all this time you've been ditching me and DJ was because you wanted to watch a cartoon," Bridgette asked.

"This is just so good, that I've kind of got carried away. Bridgette, DJ, I'm really sorry about this," Geoff said.

Geoff confessed to everyone that he was indeed a brony. It didn't seem to phase anyone out that Geoff was a huge fan of My Little Pony.

"Why didn't you tell us you liked My Little Pony," DJ asked.

"Because if it were to be found out, then I would be pretty much a laughing stock. They would think I'm a girl, or worse, that I'm gay," Geoff explained.

"Geoff, it's okay to like My Little Pony. There is nothing wrong with that," Bridgette told her boyfriend.

"Really," Geoff asked.

"Yeah, in fact I love ponies too," Beth said.

"The only person I think would give you hell for being a brony is Duncan. He always finds a way to tolerate everyone," Tyler explained.

"Everyone, I'm so sorry," Geoff apologized.

"Geoffy poo, we'll accept your apology under two conditions. Number one, next time we plan to do something so we can hang out, don't lie and say you're going to work, just join us. You don't have to watch every episode when it's on TV," Bridgette stated.

"Now that you know, I guess I can put a few episodes behind once in a while. Okay, next time you have something early in the afternoon on a weekday planned, I'll be there," Geoff said, "and what's the second thing?"

"Maybe once in a while, you bring all of us in to watch My Little Pony together," Bridgette suggested, "I mean I probably feel like Twlight Sparkle with getting everything in order."

"Yeah, and since I'm honest about all the time, I could be your Applejack," DJ said.

"I love fashion, so I can be that white horsey," Lindsay said.

"You mean Rarity," Beth stated.

"Oh yeah, that's right, Rarrvety," Lindsay replied.

"And I love cute animals, so I could be like Fluttershy," Beth said.

"With me being all athletic, you can accept me as Rainbow Dash," Tyler suggested.

"You're right, we could all hang out here or at someone elses house to watch this, and feel like we're the main six. I do agree with the part you're putting me in, since I'm a party dude, I could feel like Pinkie Pie," Geoff said, "she is after all my favorite pony."

"Your secret is safe with us," Bridgette said.

No one would ever know Geoff was a brony as long as he didn't ditch his friends, and the six of them get together to watch My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Geoff started to realize when his friends are there watching ponies, life does seem like a party.

**THE END**

**PS: I also don't own My Little Pony**


End file.
